


Hope Spot

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Parvati and Lavender find comfort in each other during seventh year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble tag over at femslash100; prompt was "Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown - kiss"

Lavender doesn't even glance at her own bed before crawling into Parvati's. Parvati says nothing, just closes the curtains and pulls the comforter around them. They tuck their wands under their pillows-- dangerous, but less so than many things they do these days-- and snuggle close. Their lips meet almost immediately.

The contact is brief, but easy and familiar in a way that eases them enough to sleep. It isn't that this makes them feel safe-- nothing does anymore. Instead, the unspoken thought that flavors their tongues bittersweet is that if something happens in the night, it's better faced together.


End file.
